User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/TDRS1 Analyse :D
Well since everyone is doing this, I thought to myself and said "Why not? It would be fun". Okay so this blog, is about me analyseing the Season, cast, interactions, challenges, and episodes of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. This Season I thought was a great way for me to start my journey on Roleplaying, and what a great Season to start. And everyone did well. Bur some people need to start doing some stuff, and start talking as well. I do understand some reason's like Maria not able to speak good English. Don't worry I will never be hard on something like that. Contestants In this Season, the cast was great. I loved all the interaction between some contestants, they were amazing. So the cast was split into two teams; The Killer Beavers, and the Screaming Ducks. Bothe teams were very strong, as they won and lost equal amounts of challenges. So I give both Teams a 10/10. They ruled! Okay lets start on the Character Countdown. 16th- LeShawna (14th) Okay, so LeShawna was apart of the Killer Beavers, and was the third eliminated from her team in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. Originally, I thought that LeShawna was gonna makje it far, as I know Tyman is really great at challenges, but I was very dissapointed when Tyman never showed up, but exactly when LeShawna was about to be eliminated. I really felt bad for him. But, LeShawna did absolutely nothing the whole Season, and said like one line. She never particpated in any of the challenges or contributed to the Team efforts. It was a real shame that Tyman could not have been there, for those first few episodes. I'm sorry Tyman if this is harsh. 15th-''' Samey (15th) Now its Samey. Wow, the best quote of the Season Maria. I'm am so proud of you for creating the best quote, congrates. Samey was pretty funny, but it was a shame that she could not have any interactions. The thing with Samey is that she was limited because Maria does not speak English as her first language. She never participated in the challenges, and only saying one line in the whole Season (again love that quote). To me Maria, you did an excellent job as Samey, and I wish you a tonne of luck for the upcoming Season's that you are participating in! And I hope we are on the same team again! Samey was placed on the Screaming Ducks, and was the second eliminated from the show in Volleybrawl. 14th- '''Scarlett (11th) Now with Scarlett is it kinda the same with Samey and LeShawna above. She did nothing at all. The only real big difference was that she talked agood amount, and was apart of an alliance. Explaining why she made it as far as she did. Scarlett was apart of the Screaming Ducks, and was the 6th eliminated from the show in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. Scarlett had some good interactions with people like Heather and Tyler. Same as LeShawna, MikeyRocks never showed up to the roleplay, but the only difference was that Scarlett was subbed by Random, by the way great job Random :D. Scarlett became a victim of a powerful alliance. 13th- Heather (10th) Now Heather is exactly the same as Scarlett, she did nothing at all, she spoke a little, and was apart of an alliance. She was placed on the Screaming Ducks, she merged and was soon was the 7th eliminated in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Her roleplayer Javin, never showed up to roleplay her, and this caused for TDPIScarlett to take his place. Scarlett did not like to roleplay as Heather, this is to why Heather did nothing really. But the thing making Heather higher then Scarlett is that she actually made a friend with Tyler. This showed development in Heather as she now can make friends and not always stay to her ruthless self. I think TDPIScarlett did an okay job with Heather, as I know you did not enjoy to roleplay as her. (no offense of course Scarlett). 12th- Dave (16th) Now with Dave, he actually had great interactions with most of the contestants in the Season. Especially Heather, Sky, Duncan, and Tyler. Dave always tried making friends, and asking for alliances out loud, this is what caused the Killer Beavers to vote out Dave first in Trials and Triva-lations. I personally would of liked if Dave stayed in longer. Finn you did a great job with Dave in my opinion, but you would be higher if you stayed in longer, and if you didn't go a little over the top in the Final two episodes of the Season about the contestants. But, you did an amazing job with your interactions. You defintly deserve to make it further next Season, and I wish you luck in the Season. :D 11th- Dawn (13th) As most of you know, I really don't like Dawn's roleplayer TDFan909, as she accused me of voting off someone I didn't vote out, and she overeacted WAY to much about her own elimination and Lindsay's almost elimination in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. But lets get onto the character herself. Dawn was placed on the Screaming Ducks, and was the 4th eliminated in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. She was the second victim of the Screaming Ducks Alliance. Now, with Dawn she has a lot of great plot with Lindsay and Noah. Lindsay and Dawn are great friends, and we all know the relationship between Dawn and Noah. This relationship is what is making Dawn this high. This developed both Dawn and Noah quite a bit, and it was entertaining to watch, but it was much more dramatic when Noah voted her out, because of an alliance, this showed Noah's determination in the game. I actually would of liked to see more of the Dawn and Noah ploy line, but it's what it is. I hope in a future Season, we have the two love birds return and have more interaction between each other. ''Okay, so this is now, where it got really hard to determine the order~ 10th- 'Gwen' (7th) So Gwen was roleplayed by Green Eggs and HAM, and he did a great job with Gwen in my opinion, I loved all the interaction between her and other contestants such as Courtney and Tyler. She was placed on the Screaming Ducks, and was the 10th eliminated in Korean Teaching or Learning along with Courtney, due to the power alliance voting them out. Gwen was apart of the Screaming Ducks Alliance, and she was very respected. Gwen did try and contribute in the challenge's but she never scored a point, and sometimes actually never even tried. This is the reason to why Gwen is at this place. She hardly did anything, (she did some stuff though) and she didn't really talk. I don't know the reason to this but... Overall, I did like Gwen in the Season, and I thought she was perfect for this cast. 9th- 'Cameron' (2nd / Runner Up) Cameron I thought was amazing, from at the beginning of the Season making friends and alliances left and right, to actually being a challenge demon, and to actually having no remorse in voting out someone. This shows both sides of Cameron. The Heroic Side and Villainous Side. I really enjoyed watching him throughout the Season, because he had a tonne of great interactions with people like Sky, Scott, Duncan, Cody and Tyler. Cameron was roleplayed by both Kingstalk and EpicDestroyer. And both did a marvellous job with Cameron. Cameron was up against Sky in the Final two, after choosing her over Tyler in the Final three, and lost by having a less number of votes in the Finals, giving the placing of 2nd place. I think Cameron's biggest mistake was keeping Tyler and Sky so long in the game. As both contestants are the most-liked contestants, and if he had to go upgainst any of them, he would lose in a land-slide, This is the only reason keeping Cameron this low. 8th- 'Cody' (6th) Okay now the thing with Cody is that he was great up until the Merge. He totally got ruined when he reached the Final 6, and is the reason to why he got 6th place. Semaj did a great job portraying Cody in the first half of the Season with his interactions on his team the Killer Beavers and Gwen and Tyler from the Screaming Ducks. Cody was apart of the Killer Beavers Alliance, and was great in the challenges. He caused his team to win two times, and was always on everyone's good sides. But when Supreme Chef Auto aired, Cody completely turned upside down, and to me became a Villain! And I think we all can agree that Cody is not suppose to be a Villain plotting to get rid of everyone and manipulate people. He is suppose to be a nice, gentle, determined person. But no, he went behind Tyler's and Sky's back, trying to manipulate Duncan in voting them out. This does not sit well with me. The only reason that Cody is this high, is that his first half of the Season was great and amazing. I hope he can reclaim his Heroic side in Season 2. 7th- 'Duncan' (4th) So, now its bad boy Duncan's time. This Season showed the more Heroic side of Duncan like from the canon TDAS season. But without the insanity problem on being a Villain and bad. Duncan seemed to accapt that he is a good person, and that the only way to make it far, is to make friends and alliances on the way. This casued a tonne of great interactions between other contestants. Duncan made it all the way up to the Final 4, but suddendly quit, as he knew that he was gonna be eliminated in the challenge, as he was coming in last. This is the reason why Duncan is 7th place on my list. NEVER quit, and keep trying your best is my saying. Duncan did the opposite of this. But I know he did the right thing, as he didn't want to be hours and hours out there, and thought that the other contestants woulf feel better if they didn't have to carry on with the challenge that long. Overall, Nate did a great job roleplaying Duncan this Season, and I can't wait for him in Season 2. I wish you luck dude! 6th/5th- 'Courtney' (8th) / 'Noah' (5th) Now, this was a very hard decision to make, as both these contestants were AMAZING! They both had great development, and great stroylines. Lets start with Courtney shall we? Courtney was placed on the Killer Beavers, and was 9th eliminated in Korean Teaching or Learning along with Gwen, due to an alliance. Courtney was seen as a Huge threat in the game, as she started to get very close to winning in the challenges. This made the alliance figure out that Courtney would be the best to vote out next. I personally loved the way Queen Courtney portrayed Courtney, it seemed like Courtney from the actual show. I salute you Queen Courtney! Courtney had a tonne of great interactions with Cameron, Duncan, Sky, and Scott. This made her one of my favorite contestants in the roleplay. Courtney actually felt bad when she voted some players out like Scott! This is shows the old Courtney we remember from TDI, man the good old days...Now lets get onto Noah. What are my words to describe Noah? Lets go with DEVELOPED! Noah had tonnes and tonnes of development this Season. To actually making best friends with Tyler, and actually having a relationship with Dawn. And one other thing is that he tried his hardest to win and get far. He along with Tyler and Lindsay usually won their team challenges by themselfs. Then when Noah merged he actually won the first three challenges by himself. This hows the amount of determination Noah has to winning and making it real far. A bif standout of the Season was the Noah and Tyler friendship/alliance. This is the most concentrated interaction of the Season. They made this Season a great Season in my opinion. If there was none Tyler and Noah interaction, I would of been really bored most of the time this Season. Noah is defintly very great this Season, and there is no doupt that he will make it far again next Season with his friends and alliances. King Flurry did an amazing job with Noah, and I salute him with his great job. 4th- 'Tyler' (3rd) So this was my character in the Season. I'm sorry if this analyse is biased to some of you but...I personally thought Tyler was the main character of the Season, well up there with several others. I think he did a great job this Season, and he obviously tried his hardest in all aspects (I should know, I really tried hard!). Tyler has grown up a bit more in my opinion, from joining both the huge alliances: The Killer Beavers Alliance and The Screaming Ducks Alliance. Tyler had the most friends and alliances then any other contestant in this Season, with over half the cast. He actually had become more smart, as he started an alliance with Noah, which then grew into the Sreaming Ducks alliance, he always knew which contestant would be the best to go e.g. Lindsay and Cody. Another thing that makes he enjoy Tyler so much in this Season is the amount of hate he got by some characters. This showed that Tyler isn't just a friend magnet, but also has some enemies. These enemies being Dave, Dawn, and Scuba Bear. I think the most memorable one was Scuba Bear, alway's hurting Tyler, and hitting him away, when Tyler is ever too close to Lindsay. Tyler has also grown to become much more better at challenges. Some people says this is makes him very bad and out of character, but to me, it shows the development of Tyler. As at the beginning of the Season, people thought of Tyler has being pathetic and Non-Merge potential, but he ended up beating and out playing most of the contestants. This shows that Tyler also gained smarts on his journey. He is also the highest ranking Screaming Duck, and the highest ranked person to never had been Merge before. 'Now, this was extremely hard to decide the order! These Top 3 were AMAZING! 3rd- '''Sky (1st / Winner) So now its my man Freddie. Freddie did an amazing job with Sky, still keeping her must win attitude, but very suttle. Sky has shown to be very smart, by knowing that the only way to get far/Merge is a 5 person alliance. Making sure she is friends with all of them, and then when the Merge came round, she interacted with the other team and made sure she was friends with them as well. She even let Tyler in on her alliance. When the Final 5 came, she knew that she can't rely on an alliance anymore and must play her own game, and to the best she can! She ended up winning by making the right decisions and making friends with almost everyone. She isn't all nice, as she created enemies with people like Scott and Heather. She had great interactions with most characters, I mostly liked her interactions with Duncan, Scott, Tyler and Courtney. She ended up winning by getting the most votes in the Finale! I think she definitly deserved to win, and I am really happy that she won, if I couldn't have won. :D Category:Blog posts